Thank You, Blossom, yeah
by starstrukk234
Summary: Deidara gets hurt on a solo mission and a young Sakura finds him. What does Sakura do? And how does Deidara act? And all the villagers are wondering the next day: Why won't Sakura stop Smiling? DeixSaku


Thank You, Blossom, yeah.

**BLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMB LOSSOM**

Deidara cursed under his breath. He couldn't breathe that well, either, thanks to the long cut in his side. It stretched from his right rib to his left hip bone. And to make matters worse, he was close to Konoha. If any of their nin came and recognized his cloak, he was so done for. Why had the Akatsuki wanted him to go on a solo mission when he was only 15 anyway? Oh, right. Itachi, the Uchiha bastard. Deidara hated the guy with all his heart. And know he had even more reason to as he lay down on the branch high in the tree. He took off his cloak to examine the wound, only to hiss at what he saw. The wound was deep, half an inch, maybe a bit more. It was a wonder at how he was even still standing and on the ground, dead. Stupid grass nin, yeah, he thought his self. He tried to keep his eyes opened as sleep made its way through his body. He was so damn tired. Maybe a few minutes of sleep would do the trick, he thought before his head fell to the side in a deep slumber.

**BLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMB LOSSOM**

12-year-old Sakura Haruno was walking out in the forest at night. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly hit with a wanting to go. She sighed as she ruffled her short pink locks. She was worried about Sasuke and training with Tsunade. Of course, she had no reason to be worried with her training, Tsunade had even stated that she had never seen such talent since Shizune. But with Sasuke, she couldn't help but to be worried. He had been acting strange ever since he woke up from his coma. And it seemed only Sakura was able to tell, seeing as how Ino wouldn't shut up when she spoke with him.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud snore. She blinked, startled, up at the trees. It seemed there was someone sleeping in the tree. How odd. As she listened closely, though, she could hear a pained gasp every now and then. Her face turned to one of worry as she pushed chakra to her feet. She landed lightly and quietly on the tree branch with the boy. As Sakura studied him, she immediately blushed. He was very handsome with sun-kissed skin and gold colored hair. She wondered what color his eyes were.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked him as she gently shook his shoulder. Not even one second later, she was met with the prettiest blue-gray eyes that only held shock.

**BLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMB LOSSOM**

"Sir, are you alright?" Deidara heard as he felt some lightly shake his shoulder. He opened his eyes in surprise. Only a ninja could reach this height and the he was closest to was Konoha. This meant that if he was hearing voices and feeling someone's hand, he had been caught. But as he studied the features of the young girl, he immediately felt better. She didn't know where he was from.

But he also noted she was beautiful. Short, pink hair with large emerald eyes on a canvas of crème colored skin. Then he remembered her question. He shook his head a little before answering "I'm fine, yeah. Just a little tired. So scram, little girl."

He noticed her eyebrow twitched at that before she muttered darkly "I'm not a little girl. And your gasping in your sleep gave you away, baka." She glared up at him. He looked a little surprised.

"How could you tell if I was all the way up here, yeah? And, yes, you are a little girl."

She pointedly ignored the blonde's second sentence. "I'm a medic-nin, so I was trained to tell if someone was hurt, even if they are asleep."

"Well obviously you have horrible hearing. I'm not injured nor was I gasping in pain, yeah. Now go away, I'm tired." Her only response was a disbelieving glare and a cross her arms in defiance. He looked at her amused before finally sighing. "Fine, since you wanna know so badly, here you go, yeah."

He noticed how her followed his hand to the bottom of his shirt, waiting. She hissed when he lifted it up to show the stab wound. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She stated as she studied the deep scratch.

"Sa-ku-ra." He grinned as he found her name rolled pleasantly off his tongue. He gave a small yelp of pain as she poked his side gently. She looked up at him apologetically as she ran her hand over the area of his chest. "You know, your name matches you. You have that pink hair that matches the color of a cherry blossom and your beauty even matched that of a Sakura tree."

He noticed how Sakura blushed at his comment with a smirk. "Thank you." She had whispered quietly. He only watched her as she placed her hands above his wound carefully, as though not to hurt him by touching his chest entirely. He watched, amazed, as she bit her lip and her green eyes showed determination and concentration. A soft greenish glow illuminated them as Sakura performed the Mystical Palm Technique. Deidara sighed as he felt her chakra enter his system to mend the skin back together and stop the bleeding. Her chakra was so warm and friendly, he had to wonder how that was possible for someone in their line of work. Then again, it was a surprise that someone of her age was able to perform this technique without passing out after 5 minutes. She seemed to have perfect chakra control, he thought to himself, quite amazed by the 'little' girl. He continued to watch her until she was finished.

Sakura began panting a little from how muck chakra she used to heal him. Her vision began to blur a little as he examined her work. He looked up at her in shocked amazement when he noticed there was nothing left of the long wound, not even a scar. When he noticed her condition, he became worried. Now, this wasn't like him to help people, but what she did had been the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. He picked his cloak off the branch and wrapped it around her. Sakura looked up at him, confused. "Where do you live, yeah?" he sighed out.

"Just keep *pant* heading that way *pant* and *pant* you should see a yellow house. The *pant* second story window *pant* on the right is *pant* my room." She told him in between deep breaths. He nodded as he took off, holding her bridal style to his chest. He felt her cuddle into his chest, trying to keep warm. His cheeks flushed red, though, when she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

After a while of silence, Deidara finally saw the house she had described. He grinned as he picked up speed. When he silently landed on her balcony, he gently shook her awake. Her eyes blinked opened and her left hand balled into a fist as she rubbed her left eye. Deidara chuckled and said "That is just too cute." He grinned as she blushed lightly. She then noticed where she was and hopped out of arms, yawning and stretching as she walked to the door. Before she opened it, Deidara called out to her "Sakura, yeah!"

When she turned her head to answer, she suddenly found a soft pair of lips on her own. She blinked, while blushing, before relaxing into his embrace. "Thank you, Blossom, yeah." Deidara whispered before he flashed away, along with his cloak. Sakura raised her fingers to her lips, a large smile playing on them. A thought suddenly hit her. He had stolen her first kiss!

**BLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMBLOSSOMB LOSSOM**

**How was it? I made a few changes with Sakura. She was Tsunade's apprentice before Sasuke left. I decided to make it where Sakura was younger so she could still have the naïve look with her and so she didn't know who the Akatsuki were.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
